


Gibbs' Rule

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Director of NCIS, Gibbs enjoys a few perks with his favorite senior agent ... but an unexpected visitor wrecks their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs' Rule

_**Fic: Gibbs' Rule**_  
 **Title:** Gibbs' Rule  
 **Rating:** R (for some nekkidness :D)  
 **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, slight McTiva  
 **Genre:** Established Relationship  
 **Summary:** As Director of NCIS, Gibbs enjoys a few perks with his favorite senior agent ... but an unexpected visitor wrecks their plans.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...  
 **A/N:** This came about from some discussions on one of the comms about how if Gibbs were Director he'd have Tony be naked all the time (or at least whenever Tony was in Gibbs' office) ... and this is what I came up with :D

He stood on the upper balcony of NCIS headquarters, watching the teams with interest. Everyone scurrying around, making sure BOLOs were checked, background checks were done, and warrants were obtained.

He hadn’t really wanted the position, Director of NCIS. But SecNav trusted him and since Vance had ended up being less than trustworthy, he’d taken on the mantle. 

Never one to kiss ass, he’d found it difficult at first, but he’d gotten the hang of it. Now NCIS was mentioned in the news side by side with the FBI when they worked in tandem on cases. NCIS was no longer the redheaded stepchild thanks to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs resisted the urge to loosen his tie as he watched his top team enter the bullpen.

Tony DiNozzo strode through the bullpen, the rest of his team following fast behind him. After he’d been made Director, Tony had taken over the team; it had been the best decision he’d ever made. Tony kept Ziva in line and nurtured McGee in a way that had McGee growing and becoming an even better agent. Under Tony’s guidance, McGee had even gone undercover.

He waited for them all to get situated before making his presence known.

“DiNozzo!” he called.

Tony glanced up from his computer where he was currently finishing a report.

“Sit rep!” Gibbs ordered. “My office, now!” He turned and headed to his office without a second glance, knowing his top agent would be up soon.

Tony stood up and set his cell phone on his desk. “I’ll be up in Gibbs’ office,” he told Ziva and McGee. “Not sure how long it’ll take so finish your reports and get them on my desk before you head out.”

“Head out?” McGee said.

“Yeah, once your reports are done, head home,” Tony said. “Good job, guys.”

Ziva and McGee shared a look, but neither of them commented, knowing that if they did, Tony might change his mind. They watched Tony ascend the stairs and head into Gibbs’ office. 

“You know they’re going to …” Ziva said with a grin.

“I know, you don’t have to mention it every time,” McGee muttered, his cheeks pink as he finished his report.

Tony gave Betty, Gibbs’ secretary, a wave before entering Gibbs’ office.

Gibbs sat behind his desk, reading glasses perched on his nose as he reviewed some files. He looked up when he heard the door close. “Rule,” he murmured.

Tony gave Gibbs a delightfully lustful smile as he padded across the room towards Gibbs’ desk. He stopped next to the desk and began stripping down; shoes and socks first, then the coat, then the vest … the rest of his clothes quickly followed and soon he was naked. He quietly kneeled next to Gibbs, resting his head on Gibbs’ thigh.

Gibbs smiled and ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “Good case?” he asked gently.

“Good,” Tony murmured softly. “Dirtbag’s been charged, reports are being written, Ziva and McGee are going to go home.”

“Good boy,” Gibbs replied as he continued to card his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I’ll make sure your team is off rotation this weekend.”

“Thank you,” Tony breathed, rubbing his cheek against Gibbs’ thigh. “Maybe … we can get you a new suit?”

“Another one, Tony?” Gibbs teased, tugging Tony’s hair playfully. 

“You always need good suits,” Tony said, looking up at Gibbs and grinning. 

Gibbs chuckled and ran his fingers across Tony’s bare shoulders. He knew he was a kinky bastard, having Tony strip whenever they were alone in his office, but Gibbs could never get enough of his lover. It was their own private rule; when they were alone, Tony was nude.

“I have plenty,” Gibbs murmured. 

“You need an Ermengildo Zegna,” Tony said. “In dark blue pinstripe.”

“Do I?” Gibbs chuckled and stood, pulling Tony with him.

Tony leaned against Gibbs, resting his forehead on his lover’s shoulder. “I love when you’re dressed in suits,” he breathed.

“You’ve got a suit fetish,” Gibbs breathed with a chuckle.

“Uh-huh,” Tony murmured, kissing Gibbs’ neck. “Never denied it.”

Gibbs laughed and slid a hand down Tony’s back, possessively gripping Tony’s ass.

“Director Gibbs, it is imperative that I - oh!” M. Allison Hart stopped and stared at the scene before her.

“Did my assistant not tell you that I was otherwise engaged?” Gibbs stared at her long and hard. He moved a few steps, guarding Tony from the annoying attorney’s lustful gaze.

“And you just decided to ignore Betty, Mallison?” Tony sniped from behind Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs couldn’t fight his snort at the annoyed look on Hart’s face. 

“It’s about the man Agent DiNozzo arrested,” she started.

“If you’re going to say you’re his attorney, you’re too late,” Tony said. “He waived his right to an attorney and confessed, so you can go ahead and go now.”

Hart hmphed and crossed her arms under her breasts, staring at the two of them. “Do people know what you do in here?” she asked.

“What we do in here is our business,” Gibbs said, reaching around for Tony’s clothes and passing them back to his lover.

“I could -” Hart started.

“You could, but you won’t,” Tony said as he quickly got dressed.

“And why not?” Hart asked.

“Because of this,” Gibbs said, holding a thick red folder in his hand. “It’s filled with some very interesting tidbits.”

“How did you get that?” Hart stared at the red folder in Gibbs’ hand.

“We have our ways,” Tony said, resting his chin on Gibbs shoulder and staring at Mallison. “You can go now.”

Mallison hmphed, but did just that, hurrying out of Gibbs’ office and down the stairs.

“Think she saw …?” McGee watched her with a smile.

“Of course she did, Tony’s still up there,” Ziva replied. She printed her report and put it on Tony’s desk with McGee’s. “Come along - Tony did say to go home.”

McGee nodded and shut down. “Chinese or Thai?” he asked.

“Whatever you want,” Ziva replied with a smile. She put a possessive hand on McGee’s lower back as they walked to the elevator.

“That was unexpected,” Tony murmured, straightening Gibbs’ tie. 

“Maybe now she’ll leave us alone,” Gibbs muttered, leaning in to kiss Tony gently.

“One can only hope,” Tony replied. “Now, can we go home? I’m in the mood for some sex.”

“When aren’t you in the mood for sex?” Gibbs teased as he shut down and led Tony out.

“Um … “ Tony trailed off and gave his lover a wink.

Gibbs’ laughter could be heard throughout the bullpen, leaving those still in the office bewildered.


End file.
